deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Grabber
The Grabber is a Necromorph featured in Dead Space: Extraction and the animated movie, Dead Space: Aftermath. Overview The Grabber is a Necromorph whose design was ultimately scrapped for the inclusion in Dead Space. Consisting of a seemingly inconspicuous human corpse, albeit slightly damaged, the Grabber uses the element of surprise by extending the mutated corpse's head an impossibly long distance towards the player and latching on to the player to either hold them still and distract them (not to mention disturb them), or drag them towards the Grabber's body while a serrated blade (formerly the corpse's spine) bursts out of the same orifice to kill the player. In this case most of the main body's mass has been transformed to make and store the Grabber's extremely long, muscular neck and spinal blade. While these disturbing creatures were not in Dead Space, they do appear in Dead Space: Extraction. They seem to continue the purpose they were supposed to have in Dead Space. They first appear in Chapter 6 of Extraction when Nathan approaches a corpse, partly submerged in the water, which does not appear to have been infected. Once he is closer in range, though, the Necromorph's head begins to shake before whipping upwards and startling the survivors. The Grabber then splits its human head in half and begins to shake McNeill's head violently with its tongue flailing around. Once it is dispatched, Warren Eckhardt states that the creatures are adapting to their surroundings. Several more Grabbers are found throughout the drainage system, surprising the team by lying in wait before lunging up from beneath the surface of the murky water. It is unclear whether the bodies were infected in the drains and simply mutated to best suit their needs, or if they were infected elsewhere and then moved to the drains by other Necromorphs. Although they do not appear to be able to move in the game, it is possible that they might be able to drag themselves into suitable ambush positions. Strategy *Given the overall small size of the Grabber, weapons like the Plasma Cutter and Rivet Gun are not very effective. *Grabbers can spawn from any waterborne corpse. Keep an eye out for bodies that lacks a head, or the head is stragely propped/twisted in an odd angle, as these are the most likely to turn. *The biggest target on the Grabber is its head. While using precision weapons like the Pulse Rifle and Contact Beam, this is the best place to aim at. *Weapons covering large areas like the Force Gun, Line Gun, and Flamethrower are about the best weapons to use against the Grabbers. With these weapons, the best place to aim is the neck, especially for the Line Gun. The Force Gun and Flamethrower are straightforward enough, just aim and fire, but the Line Gun, if aimed well, can take out multiple Grabbers at once if they appear in front of the player in numbers. *Alternatively you can Stasis the head, making it an easy target. Trivia * The Grabber could still be present in the Ishimura in Dead Space, but due to that Isaac never descended to the vast sewer system of the ship he never actually met it. * The Grabber was meant to grab Isaac with its jaws and pull him close to itself, whereupon it would eviscerate Isaac with its long spinal blade. *The Grabber appears to be an aquatic Necromorph. *Because of its greatly extended neck, the Grabber resembles the Rokurokubi from Japanese folklore. *In Dead Space: Extraction, the Grabber only appears in the Ishimura's sewers, as it is described as "adapting". *The Grabber is one of the few Necromorphs to retain hair, along with the Flyer, Nest, and some variants of the Slasher. *The Grabber's anatomy is very similar to that of the Divider. This possibly results from the corpses of very damaged bodies. *The Grabber seems to appear in Dead Space: Aftermath. The Grabber is found by its roommate, Lana, whom calls her "Jenny". As Lana approaches the Grabber, it raises its head and spits acid on Lana's face, completely dissolving all the skin and hair on her head. It is then destroyed by an incendiary grenade. An interesting thing to note is that this Grabber can move, a trait which others don't seem to have (or at least not the Extraction Grabbers who were stationary at all times). It may not be the Grabber at all, as the movie contained odd variations/combinations of diffrerent Necromorphs. *In Extraction, the lower body of a Grabber is almost never seen, as Grabbers are only found in the sewers. In fact, the Grabber's lower body can only be seen twice, including the first one encountered at the beginning of Chapter 6: Nowhere to Hide. *In Dead Space: Extraction the Spine, nicknamed "Striker" never made it into the final game. *The head of the Grabber is nicknamed "Seeker" *An interesting fact is that in Dead Space: Aftermath, the Grabber doesn't spit any acid, and it isn't in any water, because the necromorph is aquatic in nature. Gallery grabber attacking 3.png|The Grabber latches onto McNeill with its tongue flailing around. File:298001114-398120.jpg|The Grabber in Dead Space: Aftermath. Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 7.02.06 PM.png|A Grabber playing dead. Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 7.02.07 PM.png|The head lashes out. Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 7.01.37 PM.png|The head about to latch onto McNeill. enemy_grabber0.jpg|"Seeker" enemy_grabber03.jpg|Grabber sketch. enemy_grabber01.jpg|Grabber Sketch. ben-wanat-grabber-attack.jpg|Early concept for a Grabber. ben-wanat-grabber-underbelly.jpg|Ditto ben-wanat-alien-digester-spawner.jpg|Grabber concept art ben-wanat-enemy-grabber04.jpg|More concept art with description. Appearances *''Dead Space'' (Cut) *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' : Sources es:Grabber Category:Necromorphs